


【铁盾】家里进魅魔了该怎么处理

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	1. Chapter 1

主题：家里进魅魔了该怎么处理？  
1L 用户84178161  
用这个论坛有一段时间了，不过还是第一次在这个版块发帖，看了版规但没找到相关规定，先问一下这类求助可以发在非人生物版块吗？不可以的话麻烦指出。

2L 北冥有虾其名吞云  
原则上这类帖子是可以发的，但是要看你的具体求助内容，有些事我们保留报警的权利！  
提醒一下楼主，魅魔可是争议比较大的敏感话题噢  
而且本版版主就是魅魔（小声）

3L 用户84178161  
@北冥有虾其名吞云 谢谢提醒  
我没有恶意，只是想知道该如何应对而已，说实话我从小到大都没有和保留传统的非人生物接触过，认识的非人生物基本都过着人类化的生活了……  
因为工作原因我大部分时间都在家里，昨天晚上睡觉之前发现房间的墙壁上画了一个魅魔的通行法阵，打电话问了几个朋友，也没人知道该怎么办，所以我才来这里发帖求助。

4L 北冥有虾其名吞云  
楼主倒也不必紧张，只要你对非人生物没有恶意，本版还是很友好的√  
不过既然要问魅魔，我就先潜水了，我只能解答中华系和日系非人生物的相关问题……

5L   
不要东拉西扯了，有事儿说事儿吧，非人版魅魔相关问题三连了解一下“住哪儿？性别？想怎样？”

6L   
还要说住哪儿？问魅魔问题要报性别我知道，怎么还要说住哪儿，要是提问的人不想说呢？

7L   
又不是要报具体家庭住址，提供一下大概所在地就行了，因为各州的非人生物相关法律实施情况有所不同，说出来是方便懂的人帮你判断你是哪种情况。

8L 用户84178161  
人在纽约布鲁克林，性别男，但目前我也不知道我想怎样。

9L   
楼主人在纽约那挺好办的，俗称“座敷童子法”（这个叫法是从日本那边来的）的《高智能非人生物寄居行为管理法》已经在纽约实行了，就算等会儿这楼里没有耐心的人给你细心讲解，你找附近的人外管理员要一份这个法案的宣传册看看就行……  
哎这么说有点奇怪啊，楼主人在纽约却对这种情况很陌生？纽约非人生物多得要命啊，单独算有寄居行为的也多得要命。

10L 不吃白不吃  
楼上结合实际想想就知道了，楼主家住布鲁克林，而且听口气应该是个单身汉，那座敷童子和滑头鬼一类的显然都不会找上他——我也不遮着掩着的了，我就是个滑头鬼，如果我人都到纽约了，去哪儿不是去啊？穿好行头往史塔克家里一坐能吃到扶墙出，我干嘛跑一个布鲁克林单身公寓蹲着去？  
真要说奇怪，奇怪的点不在楼主没碰到过这种情况，在为什么会有魅魔进了单身公寓还画了通行法阵准备留下不走。  
来扶贫的？

11L 禾花鱼好吃  
楼上笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神他妈来扶贫的  
给独居的楼主精神上的安♂慰

12L  
看了一圈都没人给楼主科普一下么？那我来说吧。  
楼主，首先你要知道魅魔是怎样一种生物，虽然他们经常被误解为涩情狂，但其实魅魔进入寄居状态之后，需要的只是“被满足的欲望”。比如说，楼主你是你的屋子的屋主，魅魔住在你家里之后，你吃饭满足食欲的时候，他也会觉得很饱，同理你的其他欲望被满足，魅魔也就会跟着感到满足。  
（综上所述，也确实有为数不少的魅魔挺涩情狂的……）  
顺便纠正一下楼上的误区，魅魔和滑头鬼、座敷童子这类非人生物不一样，他们有时候不是根据物质条件来挑选寄居地点的，像楼主这样的情况，可能楼主是个生活特别平衡的人，没有清心寡欲到让魅魔觉得不满，也不会让欲望过度膨胀导致魅魔跟着烦躁——总之，你是遇上了一个很有品位的魅魔。  
至于该怎么做，如果你乐意魅魔寄居，放着不管就可以了，对你的生活不会有任何影响，他不会二十四小时都在，也不会窥探你的隐私（你要是有兴趣可以把他发展成室友，不过那就是另外一个话题了，先不细讲）。  
你要是不乐意，也很简单，拿胶带把墙上那个通行法阵贴起来，魅魔就知道你不欢迎他了，他们一般都很识趣，会自己走的。

13L  
哇，前排膜拜大佬！  
大佬我想知道真的有人让魅魔寄居么？虽然没什么影响……但感觉也没什么好处啊？

14L  
不是大佬，只是刚好对魅魔问题比较了解而已。  
回答你的问题，有一部分人是不图好处的，他们是非人生物爱好者，单纯觉得有非人生物寄居在自己家里很有趣，而且还期待着可以和他们交朋友。嗯，其实我本人就是这类，但我运气没有楼主好，至今没有等到（）  
除此以外，收留非人生物是有实际好处的，楼主如果决定留下这位魅魔了，报税的时候记得写上，收留魅魔会让你得到一系列税务减免……  
我再次重申，没有道德绑架的意思！我说得很明确了，要是不乐意赶紧贴胶带就行。

15L 用户84178161  
很感谢大家给出的建议，不过我刚才有个新发现，呃，现在情况变得有点复杂……  
简单来说，昨晚进来的那个魅魔是我前男友。  
我们之前在一起的时候他和人类没什么两样，所以我完全没想到会是他。

16L   
啊！！！  
拿我的爆米花小板凳和肥宅快乐水来！！！！

17L   
生活情感区版主呢，我觉得这帖子应该挪到你们那儿去了。

18L  
这是想和楼主复合？  
但我记得之前有大佬说过魅魔从来不吃回头草的？

19L  
楼主你怎么会意识不到男友是魅魔啊啊啊啊！！  
本人也有过一个魅魔男友，说出来全是泪，他倒是确实没有天天勾引我，但魅魔体质他自己也控制不了，跟他睡在一起我梦里全是R18乃至R25！！！  
这谁吃得消啊你说？？？


	2. Chapter 2

本文部分设定灵感来自《文明的冲突与世界秩序的重建》、《大国雄心》，还有部分设定参考自《人马小姐不迷茫》、《妖狐×仆SS》

\--------------------------

托尼·史塔克，在各类官方文件上和自我认知里写着的种族都是“人类”，不过他在一年前发现了自己其实是个魅魔，和史蒂夫分手就在此事发生之后不久，他留下的最后一句话是：“我得去搞清楚自己究竟是谁。”

这可能可以在年度最佳分手理由排行榜单里排入前十名，同时在年度最烂分手理由排行版里跻身前三甲，留下此等辉煌战果之后，托尼迅速地人间蒸发了。

那时候他还只是“知道自己是个魅魔”，现在看来他已经掌握了一部分非人生物的种族固有技能，比如在人家卧室墙上画通行法印，在被贴胶带之后从法印里钻出来，盘腿坐在地上嬉皮笑脸地问：“想我没？”

平心而论，还是稍微有点想的，不然史蒂夫很可能会把手里剩下的胶带直接贴他脸上。

而现在史蒂夫只是不轻不重地踢了他一下：“你跑哪儿去了？”

托尼开始掏口袋，在上衣口袋里摸索了半天，终于抓出来一团红色烟雾般的东西，他把那团烟雾在手中翻来覆去鼓捣了半天，最后回过身往墙上一拍，烟雾腾地蹿到了墙上，眨眼间画成了一副精细程度适中的世界地图。

“我就……”托尼站起来，像要给史蒂夫讲授地理知识似的冲着墙上这副世界地图比划，“我就这么一圈溜达。”

史蒂夫先问他：“那你溜达出什么结果来了？”

然后又提出一个补充性质的问题：“这擦得掉吗？”

托尼别出心裁地先回答了第二个问题：“应该擦得掉吧——反正理论上是擦得掉的。”

然后针对史蒂夫的第一个疑问，他采取了“用问题来回答问题”的策略：“你知道汉高祖刘邦吗？”

史蒂夫举起了手中的胶带，大概意思就是你接下来五分钟内不赶紧给我把事情交代清楚，无论我想不想你我都要把胶带贴你脸上。

“中国王朝更替歌你听说过吧？就是那个，商周秦汉、商周秦汉，隋唐宋、隋唐宋……嗯，就是这里头的汉，它的第一位帝王刘邦，是个非人生物，属于赤龙一族。但他父母都只是普通的人族，由此就衍生出了帝王身世的神秘传说，说其实是他的母亲和龙生下了他。在古欧洲，也有不少类似的事件记载，父母都是人族，孩子却呈现出了明显的非人种族特征，于是这些孩子就会被视为恶魔化身。总之，世界各地都有这样的现象，当地的社会族群都以各自的方式来看待这样的孩子，直到近现代，人们才发现这是‘返祖现象’。”

简单来说，就是生命力强大的非人生物血脉进行了漫长的隔代遗传，非人形态在相隔数代乃至数十代的后裔身上显现了。

托尼还是没说到重点，不过说到这里，史蒂夫已经明白他想表达的是什么了。作为友好的表达，他放下手里的胶带，还顺手把贴在通行法阵上的那些胶带给抠了下来。

作为魅魔的托尼·史塔克正是这些返祖孩子中的一员，要是纵观历史，他无疑是相对幸运的，至少不会因为是“恶魔化身”而被残忍杀害，而令他相对不幸的是，他出生在二十世纪七十年代的美国，这个国家直到1976年才正式废除《统一处理法》，在此之前，所有作为返祖非人而出生的孩子，都会被移交到“官方机构”。

好在魅魔是一种极易隐藏在人族当中的非人物种，这让霍华德和玛利亚有办法隐瞒他的身份，将他作为一个普通的人族孩子抚养长大。

因为父母的意外去世，托尼从来都不知道自己是个返祖非人，活了几十年才发现真相的后果就是他忙不迭地跑出去全世界溜达，迫切地想要重新建立起身份认同。

托尼坐在地上，身后靠着刚被他用新学的魅魔法术画了地图的墙壁，滔滔不绝地谈论起了他这一趟寻根之旅，主要论点是现如今世界上对待非人种族的不同态度不是凭空出现的，而是在各自的文明中酝酿出来的，鉴于他目前的精神状态在得道高僧和走火入魔的哲学家之间来回摇摆，史蒂夫实在是不太敢断定他这一年的溜达到底算是成功还是失败。

“东亚地区，尤其是中国，非人种族和人族互相缠绕的程度之深令人难以想象……他们其实根本没有什么人与非人的区分，数千年的岁月和历史变迁把他们在实质上融合在了一起，某种程度上来说，他们认为自己是同宗同源的。”

史蒂夫拿来了纸笔，托尼瞥了一眼他写下的句子：“什么时候我的即兴演讲还值得你做个摘抄了？”

“这些都是创作素材。”史蒂夫指了指他书桌上堆放的画具，“这半年来我又开始画画了。是非人种族题材的漫画。”

托尼走过去，刚好看见最上面放着的是两张几乎一样的草稿，相似到可以拿来玩找茬游戏，唯一明显的区别就是主角所戴帽子的款式。

“这是什么情况？”托尼拎起那两张纸，“你画到最后忽然觉得原先的帽子太丑了？”

“主角是个猫兽人，而我画到最后才想起来那个帽子刚好完全遮住了他的耳朵，以此作为海报主体是涉嫌形态歧视罪的。”史蒂夫叹了一口气，“看得出来，现如今这个国家仍在努力寻找着一种真正稳固的模式，好在非人种族与人族之间形成长久的平衡……但一昧地异化是行不通的。”

托尼跟着叹气，他回到墙边，用手在地图上拍了一下，地图从墙面上剥离，重新变成红雾回到他手中，被他塞进了口袋里。

“总比七十年前要好吧？”他说。

史蒂夫皱起眉头，认真地回忆起了他所生活的那个时代，回忆的结果是他纠正了托尼：“从本质上来说大概没什么区别吧，即使是你这样的人，得知自己是个魅魔之后的第一反应，也是上蹿下跳地想要建立新的自我认同。”

“难免的。”托尼苦笑道，“世界上有很多因为某位劣迹斑斑的先祖而被连累了名声的种族，比如狐妖，但狐妖同样也作为英雄或是普通人而被记载……魅魔呢？你看我溜达了这么一年，努力收集各方资料，得出的结论就是我们魅魔这个种族自从诞生以来，除了勾引人类上床就没干别的，而且也没别的生存目标了。”

然后他们暂时把话题和目光都从宏大叙事上扯回来，先谈谈眼下的生活，托尼现在迫切地想要知道：“我能留下吗？”

“你可以留下，但没必要。”

托尼挪到床边坐下，把头靠在史蒂夫的大腿上，楚楚可怜地朝上看：“就当是给我一个机会体验原汁原味的魅魔族群生活呗？你看我千辛万苦学了那么多魅魔法术，就等着有地方实践了。你还能免税呢！”

史蒂夫犹豫再三后决定用严肃的态度提出质疑：“我以为你是来找我复合的。”

托尼眨眨眼睛，无辜中带着小心，小心里包含着惊愕地说：“但我确实是来找你复合的。有希望吗？”

史蒂夫则用温柔中带着杀机的力道抚摸着托尼的脖子：“再说吧。”

“再说吧”勉强也能是“有希望”的同义词。在从前男友的大腿上起来之前，托尼又说：“这一年来我一直在想你。”

“我该说谢谢吗？”

“我的意思是，我一直在想，你当初是怎么做出那个决定的？后来你又是怎么看待自己的？很多事情我都没想明白，但我至少想明白了为什么你有很多情绪和想法从来不和我分享。你觉得和我说不通，对不对？”

史蒂夫不置可否。托尼站起身，用大拇指摩挲着他的脸颊，而他坐在床沿上没动，任凭托尼慢慢俯身，把两个人之间的距离缩短到了一定短于“前男友适用”的标准。

在这段沉默中，史蒂夫一度想要开口解释点什么，这一年来他同样想了很多，可以解释的也有很多。事实上，在人间隐姓埋名流浪数十年之后，这是史蒂夫第一次想要对某人开口倾诉，而且这倾诉中有一半是出于不想被他误解，也不想让他因此而伤心。

可是“这么多年来我习惯了独自一人去消解这些”听上去太像拙劣的借口，在史蒂夫想到更好的说法之前，托尼抢先开口了。

“好吧，也许从前确实是这样，有些事情从前的我无法感同身受。可是现在不同了……”托尼贴在史蒂夫的耳朵边上喃喃着，“我与你已经同呼吸，共命运。”

史蒂夫伸出手搂住托尼，并为此咬牙切齿道：“告诉我你没在用什么魅魔法术。”

“魅魔法术顶多是初等惑控类，非人血清让你对它们完全免疫，史蒂夫。”托尼指出这个客观事实，然后据此作出合理推测，“你是为我的魅力而倾倒了。”

太过得意的后果就是史蒂夫忽然一把将他推开，义正辞严地表示：“我还没说要跟你复合。”


	3. Chapter 3

1L   
非人生物版块官方水楼，其实管理组觉得这个楼没什么用因为本论坛身就是个大型灌水论坛……总之还是欢迎大家在本楼畅所欲言！

……………………  
……………………  
……………………

2238L   
前几天的大游行有人去现场了么？我看了电视转播，总感觉场面没有想象中的大啊。  
不过那个标语和大牌子太赞了！特别有冲击力！

2239L  
我去现场了！楼上的来聊啊~  
场面太小不是你的错觉，实际参加的人比原定的少很多了，就是那个大牌子闹的，那是组织方设计的，在“人人生而平等”上画了个大大的叉然后在下面补充“只要你是人”，因为提前准备好了所以很多人都看见了这个设计，然后就炸开了锅……  
前阵子刚好有非人学者指出“非人生物”这个词本身就是个蔑称，应当废除然后重新定名，但也有很多人觉得这个词现在已经被去污名化了——总之引起了很多争论，这个事情坛内大部分朋友应该知道吧。  
从这个标语引起的争论就又延伸到了这个称呼问题，再然后又绕回了原本归化派与异化派的矛盾，就，你懂，非人生物内部本来也不是铁板一块，这么一掺和之后很多人直接就走了，就导致了场面比原定的小很多。

2240L  
原来是这样……我本来想去参加的，但是时间和史塔克搞的那个溯源计划先行活动冲突啦，就没去

2241L  
什么溯源计划？？好奇，听名字好中二啊

2242L  
其实内容很不错的，一开始是科普非人生物基因学的讲座（主讲人里有托尼·史塔克本人哦！而且最后他还表示会全力推进这个计划，帮助更多非人生物认知自己的身份~  
会场内设有实验性机器，可以帮助你追溯自己的血缘图谱，看看你祖上有没有非人生物（据说一般情况下不可能完全没有的）之类的  
我去参加这个主要是因为他们提供的课程，我本人是混血狼人（父亲是狼人母亲是人类），但父亲去世得早，我基本就是被妈妈作为人类养大的，对自己身上另一半血脉的力量一无所知，顶多比较烦恼临近月圆的时候老是梦游  
溯源计划的一部分就是给像我这样的人提供课程，让我们可以学习到本族的传承，而其中最主要的就是特殊能力了，我今天就现场报名来着，希望能早日改掉梦游的毛病！

2243L  
羡慕楼上是狼人这种相对来说比较大众的种群，我们这些稀有小众种群有时候连个记载都找不到，都不知道自己应该叫什么，有什么特殊能力……

2244L  
2243楼你也可以去参加溯源计划的，里面专门有这一项，就是帮你们这样的非人种族定种以及进行特殊能力研究开发，搞不好你还能成为一族宗师

2245L  
但这样真的好吗？我今天也去参加活动了，我指的是史塔克说要在全国范围内推广溯源图谱的事情……  
据我所知东亚地区部分国家，比如中国，是很早就完成溯源普及了，非人种族相关的血脉构成就印在身份证件上，问题是，他们自古以来就是这样啊，算是在归化派和异化派之间取得了一个平衡吧，非人种族和人族已经找到和平共存的方式了，这种技术才是有利的、便利的  
以我们目前的情况来看，我觉得技术问题根本不是问题，还未能找到人与非人真正共存的方式才是问题。

2246L  
反对的声音肯定有吧，争议肯定也大，但作为非人种族的一员，我还是很高兴看到能有这样的计划出现的，担心这担心那的真就什么改变都不会有了

2247L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
借楼问一下，想问非人相关的情感问题该在哪儿发，非人生物区还是生活情感区

2248L  
答楼上的，版规上来说两边都能发，所以你就看情况吧，如果你的情感问题和种族特别有关系，那就发非人生物版块，关系不大那就出门左拐生活情感区吧

2249L  
强烈建议2247楼就发在非人生物版块，我们非人种族专业对口，角度精准，而且一定为你提供热心帮助  
（其实主要还是我想吃这个瓜

2250L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
哦好，谢谢啊，我去发帖了  
——————————————  
主题：该怎么和前男友复合？  
1L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
简单说一下情况，本人魅魔，前男友是人类但因为某些原因掌握了一些非人种族的能力  
他之前过了很久独自一人离群索居的生活，性格有些内向，遇到我之后……嗯……可能也没什么太大改变……不过我觉得我们相处得还是挺愉快的  
但后来发生了一些事情（起因是我发现自己是个魅魔），导致我们分手了，算是非常和平的和平分手吧，我们都觉得需要时间来理清自己，然后更好地面对彼此。  
现在我觉得我已经满血复活准备好了，就跑回来找他，然后成功和他同居了，但请问我该怎么和他复合？

2L  
头一次见到你这种说了这么多等于没说的情感咨询楼，感觉自己像是买到了一个根本没肉的瓜

3L  
我仔细地研读了一下楼主的这段文字，是我才疏学浅还是怎么着，你都和他同居了，难道不是已经成功复合了？

4L  
楼主，既然你也是非人生物，你应该知道我们之间因为种族不同存在很多差异的，比如，你男朋友要是狼人，你从通行法阵里探头的时候他没立刻变身一巴掌把你呼墙上，你的复合大计就等于成功了。

5L  
不行我第一次看到槽点这么多的情感咨询简直不吐不快  
第一，你们可以去论坛里搜搜看，我保证你搜不到魅魔来做情感咨询的帖子。为什么？因为不需要啊！  
第二，楼主这位前男友又是什么神奇的设定，众所周知非人种族的特殊能力除了血脉遗传没有任何其他获取方法，如果是混血或者隔代遗传，那有就是有，没有就是没有，不可能有“是人类但获得了非人生物的能力”这种情况。  
第三，你这么大人了又发现自己是个魅魔是什么情况，你父母中有一个是魅魔难道你还能不知道吗……

6L  
我搬着我的小板凳过来了，感觉槽点这么多应该不是编的，这年头编故事的人会编得更像一点

7L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
我去趟厕所的时间都说这么多了？  
待我慢慢批阅哈

8L  
是我的错觉还是楼主说话真的特欠揍？？

9L  
8楼你不是一个人

10L  
还慢慢批阅，我感觉这楼最后的走向不是吃瓜，是大家一起怒喷楼主，来求助的还这么大爷，怪不得前男友不和你复合。

11L 红包楼  
用户“咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛”发出共计1000元的抢楼红包，将在楼内随机掉落

12L  
那……楼主继续批阅哈，我是来蹭红包的

13L  
我第一次如此痛恨论坛红包上限是1000


	4. Chapter 4

14L   
呵，以为钱就能让我闭嘴吗？对没错可以！  
楼主快补充一下情况，我已经迫不及待了

15L  
本人吃了这么多年的瓜，还从来没想到有一天我真的可以用在网上给人的情感问题指点江山这门技巧赚到钱……

16L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
我先回复一下5楼这位朋友提出的质疑，关于魅魔为什么会需要情感咨询、我前男友怎么后天获得非人生物的能力以及我为什么最近才发现我是个魅魔

17L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
算了，说起来好复杂，有的还不能说，有的说出来你们还不一定信  
就当我是编的条件吧，“如何在此条件下让我成功和前男友复合”，请答题。

18L  
……第一次见到这么有个性还没被喷到关楼的楼主，可能有钱确实就是任性吧。  
呃，但我还是要说，你前男友都收留你和你同居了，这难道还不是复合吗！

19L  
我觉得收留同居只能说是心软了，或者楼主男友经济状况可能不怎么样，收留魅魔有税务减免！换我我也收留！

20L   
所以楼主觉得呢？你前男友现在是为了免税还是因为心软？

21L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
我觉得不会是免税，我前男友这个人不太在乎钱——不是说漂亮话，是真的不在乎，不是他不需要，也不是他假清高，是他发自内心地不在乎。  
但也很难说是心软，据我所知，他很少因为单纯的心软做什么事情……好吧，简单来说就是他不会对我心软的，至少这个词用在这里不太对，我觉得更准确的说法应该是余情未了。

22L  
余情未了。  
你们感受这个词带给我的震撼。

23L  
刚看第二段我还想说楼主你也太卑微了吧，大可不必这样，看到最后我惊了……余情未了……

24L  
那么问题来了，楼主到底是太卑微，还是太自恋？？？  
我觉得像是在反复横跳

25L  
那么问题又来了，这个楼发展到现在，和非人生物还有什么关系？

26L  
众所周知，在非人生物版块，你甚至可以讨论非人生物。

27L   
我也领了红包所以我小声问：  
既然你都觉得他对你余情未了了那你还来求助干什么（小声）

28L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
就因为我觉得他对我余情未了，我才会来求助的，如果他没有对我余情未了的话，相信我，这件事绝对没有半点希望——总体来说，我现在唯一能仰赖的就是他对我余情未了，不然这家伙无情起来可无情了。

29L  
……我不知道诸位怎么想，不过反正我一段时间之内是不想再看见余情未了这个词了。

30L  
我！我一人血书楼主和大家接下来别再说余情未了的事情了！！

31L  
二人血书！！拜托了换个词吧！！！

32L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
好吧，照顾大家的感受，我换个措辞。  
现在的情况就是，我知道我前男友对我念念不忘，但是光有念念不忘是不够的，就和创业光有idea没有程序员一样不够，我现在缺的就是这个程序员。  
我一开始在理论上觉得这事儿比较简单，毕竟我是复合不是从头开始追，从0到1一直很难，但有了基础之后一切都会变简单，事情本该如此嘛，这是宇宙公理。  
然而我发现爱情这东西就是在宇宙公理之外的，或者也可能是我错误理解了复合这件事，它虽然不是从0到1，但它是从负数到1。

33L  
恭喜楼主在有生之年参透了爱情的真谛，尤其是在复合这个领域……

34L  
我觉得复合还是有一定的优势的，要是导致分手的那个问题或者矛盾已经消失了，那就很容易了

35L  
问题和矛盾消失也不代表会在一起啊，就像渣男离婚之后也不一定会娶他口口声声说要娶的人（咦我的举例水平好像又提高了

36L  
那，参考一下你们第一次在一起的时候？？？  
相信我，人就是会在同一件事上反反复复栽很多次跟头——尤其是在同一个人身上

37L  
同意楼上的说法，前提是你们上一次在一起的时候他没把你的底给摸透……

38L  
要是上一次在一起的时候他把你的底摸得特别透也行，那他和其他人在一起就会觉得谜之不自在，下意识地觉得还是和你待一起的时候放松，很大可能你就能成功复合

39L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
综合看了看你们的意见，目前为止没找到特别有用的  
所以我再发个整合修正版的情况描述给你们参考，希望看到踊跃发言（如果有需要的话我会发第二个红包的）  
因为一些非人生物相关的原因，我前男友过了很长一段时间离群索居的生活，我遇到他的时候他在做一些重新融入人类社会的尝试，嗯，那时候我还没发现自己是魅魔，自以为是个乐于理解非人生物并向他们伸出援手的人类，于是我帮了他一些忙，就此认识了他。  
至于之后在一起的过程，我很难具体地说出来，我知道我们第一次在一起的根本原因是我们太不一样了。人天生会近乎贪婪地追求完美，如果某人是你的补集，就算你的理智不停地在说“比起互补，相似的人更会更加适合彼此”，你也会忍不住想要拥有对方。  
总之，我们一起度过了一段愉快的时光，对于探索世界来说我们出生得太晚，对于探索宇宙来说我们又出生得太早，不过在遇见彼此这件事上，命运安排给我们的时间刚刚好——这其中有许多曲折我不太方便说出来，不过真的太刚好了。  
然后我不得不遗憾地快进到分手阶段，前面我提到过，那是我发现自己是个魅魔之后不久，我们两个人遇到了各自的问题，我帮你们把不方便详说的部分概括地抽象一些：我有着令无数人艳羡的人生，却不得不去面对和思考“我是谁”，而当时还是我现任的前男友从来都非常清醒地知道自己是谁，却无法重新在这个世界上找到自己的位置。  
我们都觉得需要一些时间来解决这些，才能去面对对方，于是商谈之后一致同意了分手，说出来你们可能不信，那可是我们恋爱以后意见统一最快的一次。  
分手后的独处时光里我后悔过很多次，也许正确的做法是一起面对？也许我们延续到了这个问题上的“互补”能更好地帮助到对方？  
不过分开的时光至少对我们各自有好处，我想通了自己是谁，准备修正自己的人生道路，而我前男友……在融入社会？或者说在和这个世界和解？不管用什么说法，他都找到某个答案了。  
最后就是这儿了，我实践了我刚学的魅魔法术，混进了我前男友家里，他没生气也没其他的表示，就只是同意我住了下来，所以我急得团团转甚至打开了他放在桌面上的一个论坛来发帖求助因为我怕事情真的就到此为止了——差不多就是这样。

40L   
我开始怀疑楼主是论坛管理组雇来的引流写手

41L  
等等这么一说我才发现？？有没有人之前刷到过一个问家里进魅魔该怎么办，最后发现其实是前男友的帖子？？  
因为描述风格差异太大了我一时间没反应过来，不过这就是同一件事吧？

42L  
我好像也对那个帖子有印象  
要不把那个楼主艾特过来给这个楼主来个当场复合？

43L  
在前男友的常用论坛里发帖求助你就不怕他发现吗（

44L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
他在赶稿，画完之前他是不会上网的。

45L  
楼主考虑得还挺周到……  
我觉得你就直接和你前男友说清楚吧！！！

46L 咖啡给了我咖啡色的眼睛  
直接说要是被他一句话全给堵回来了不就完蛋了？？？


	5. Chapter 5

主题：怎么和许久未见的前男友缓和关系？  
1L 用户84178161  
发来这里的原因是前男友是魅魔。我是人类，不过和非人生物颇有渊源……或者可以说和人类反而比较疏远了。  
基本情况差不多就是这样了。  
现在我们在同居中，不过比起魅魔用魔法寄居的方式，更像是“人类形式”的同居，是我同意他住下来的——但这并不意味着我们复合了，至少目前为止是如此。说实话我不是那种擅长在亲密关系中主动的人，具体来讲，一般等我想清楚怎么主动和如何主动的时候，对方已经把我拿下了。顺带一提，我和我前男友就是这样的。  
我想知道怎么才能在目前的这个尴尬局面中找到突破口？

2L   
不知道咋办，先抢个沙发等待大佬出现

3L  
本版现在这么多情感问题求助，但楼主这种对自己认知极为清晰的还真是少见……  
要不你就继续保持现状等你前男友主动呗，我看他对你也挺有意思的，不然咋跑过来求同居（

4L  
三楼的朋友你可能很懂爱情，但是你根本不懂魅魔（

5L  
根据上次非人生物调查的数据显示，魅魔在美国应该还算是挺稀有的吧，为什么本版这么多魅魔相关的情感求助帖，而且点进来一看回复的人都一副被魅魔深深伤害过的样子？？？  
千言万语汇成一句话：你们的魅魔男友魅魔女友都是哪儿领的，为什么我找不到？？？

6L  
同问，作为一只单身狼我非常好奇  
（另：本人性别男，种族狼人，除种族癖好爱吃葡萄之外无任何不良嗜好，坛里的魅魔朋们你们快看看我吧性别不限啊！！！

7L  
我依稀记得我之前看见过楼主发的家里进魅魔该如何处理求助帖……  
这么快就发展成了如何和魅魔前男友复合求助帖……  
世事难料啊（点烟

8L  
怎么都八楼了还没人说点儿有用的，你们再这样楼主该着急了  
世风日下啊（点烟

9L   
不是我要质疑楼主经历的真实性，但据我所知魅魔从来不吃回头草（

10L  
不是我要和楼上的抬杠，但你们真的算了吧，这坛里关于魅魔一天一个说法，都是这据说那据说，我曾经我从前我听说，先不说你们的个人经历有没有参考价值，我都质疑你们有没有真的见过魅魔——你们知道全国登记在册的魅魔一共多少个吗？？  
47个。嗯，一州分一个都不够分的，不知道你们哪儿碰到的这么些。

11L  
虽然我也怀疑很多人的魅魔相关经历是编的，但我也必须纠正一下10L，你可能是人类or和名声比较好的非人生物or和人类融合很好的非人生物or……总之你应该不太能理解魅魔的心态，别说去登记了，敢告诉身边人自己是魅魔的魅魔都在少数……

12L  
虽然这楼已经越来越歪了，但我也还是忍不住咨询一下11L，为什么不敢说啊？  
我知道可能是我站着说话不腰疼哈，但我觉得现在比起非人生物，反倒是歧视非人生物的人不太敢说话吧？

13L  
……这里我要做个忏悔，我总在网上劝说其他非人种族和我一样勇敢面对自己的身份，大胆地公布，但其实现实生活中我也努力装成人类来着。  
嗯，理念归理念，生活归生活，我不可能每次遇到被冒犯的行为都举报给形态歧视矫正所（事实上矫正所大部分时间也没空理这种无关痛痒鸡毛蒜皮的小事）  
而且想必你能够通过逻辑思维去理解，很多时候真正的“歧视”是不会让你有理由举报给矫正所的

14L  
这楼已经歪到十万八千里以外了……那我也跟着歪一下吧，其实会点本族魔法或者本身战斗力就比较强的非人朋友们真的可以避免很多麻烦，上次有个同事嬉皮笑脸地问我“你们狼人是不是会吃小孩啊”  
我就很轻松愉悦地回答他，也不一定，说话讨人厌的大人我们也挺爱吃的。

15L 用户84178161  
抱歉，我发完帖子就去赶稿了，才拿起手机。其实这个求助倒也不急于一时，但截止目前为止一个实质性建议都没有难道是我求助的姿势有问题？

16L  
咳咳，那我来说个有用的安慰一下楼主  
现在立刻马上去强吻你前男友然后告诉他你对他余情未了，我认真的

17L  
呕我怎么又看见余情未了这个词了，我不行了……

18L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我猜楼上也刚从隔壁楼逃出来

19L  
你们有没有认真看主楼描述啊，楼主都说了自己不是主动款的  
建议楼主去洗个澡然后把前男友拉床上去，我也是认真的，复合一般是从重新心动开始，我看你俩这重新心动的过程完成得也差不多了，就差重新鸡动了……

20L  
楼上的真懂爱情，我认证，我落泪了

21L  
楼上有几位两个帖子都看了难道就没发现这两个故事完全是对上的吗！！！  
@用户84178161 楼主你快去看“该怎么和前男友复合”！！！  
你前男友趁着你赶稿也在发帖求助！！！  
你看见了吗！！！  
祝你们百年好合！！！

22L 用户84178161  
我知道了，我马上就去找他聊聊这件事。

23L  
楼主和马上又要再度成为男朋友的前男友度过了美好的一夜，获得了生命的大和谐，the end.

24L  
提前为这个美好的结局热烈鼓掌

25L  
楼主不要因为忙着吃回头草而荒废赶稿啊（露出鞭策的目光


	6. Chapter 6

魅魔一族的魔法是一个古老的魔法分支，经历了岁月的考验，有着隐蔽性强和难以打断等特点。在魅魔的通行法阵上贴胶带是近几年才发现的反制方法，不过这只能让魅魔在穿过法阵的时候“感觉怪怪的”，并不能真的阻止他们出入，别说是一般人类，就算是一些精通法术的非人生物，也难以逮住一个想通过通行法阵逃跑的魅魔。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是非人生物。他是个“纯正”的人类，或者说，曾经是个“纯正的人类”，直到一剂非人血清激活了他体内潜藏着的所有非人血脉，你当然可以说他依旧是人类，只不过获得了非人一族的力量，人类在某种奇遇之后获得了非人生物的能力，这种传说在全世界范围内都不罕见，史蒂夫在接受注射之前自己都还问：“我会变得毛茸茸吗？”

他本意是开玩笑，这个典故取自某个在布鲁克林地区广为流传的故事——大致上就是“从前有个虔诚的男人”，但“后来他遇到了一些事情，激活了他内心深处潜藏着的狼人血脉”，于是“他变成了在暗夜里游荡的一匹狼”。

然而霍华德回答：“说不准，如果在诱发过程中有关狼人的因素刚好超过了临界值……”

接下来的内容史蒂夫没怎么仔细听，他觉得反正也听不懂，不如好好思考一下如果真的变得毛茸茸了是不是能省下不少买衣服的钱。或者想想是不是身上长毛了他就能真的从心理上放弃穿衣服这件事。

所以史蒂夫出来之后做的第一件事就是低头看看：嗯，很好，看上去大体还是人类的样子，没在不该长毛的地方长毛也没多点器官之类的出来。

他的存在对外保密，某种程度上来说对内也保密，每个在场的人都遭遇了巨大的世界观冲击，他们从震惊中缓过神来，看史蒂夫的眼神就从惊讶转变成了恐惧——史蒂夫不怪他们，他清楚那是一种刻在基因里的恐惧，是曾经的猎物面对曾经的猎食者时必然表现出的情绪，由此他也知道，他再不能真正地回到人类中间去了。

佩姬并不害怕，或者说，她克制住了情绪。保持了镇定的人当中还有厄斯金和霍华德，在一番复杂的检查之后，他们表示，可以开始下一步了。

史蒂夫本以为下一步是赶赴战场，然而所有人都用坚定的目光告诉他下一步是学习，把孙子兵法什么的都收起来，换成一些和他一样不光对外保密对内也保密的非人种族研究文献，质量良莠不齐，用古中文写成的传说和记载混杂在一起，他提出可以将这部分阅读材料稍做精简，得到的回答却是没这个必要，因为他们那里遍地都是传说，每一则故事都可能是真的。

说实话，那时候的美国似乎也要变成这样一个遍地都是传说的地方，大萧条让原本密不透风的人类堡垒有了裂缝，而罗斯福新政中有关非人种族的条目彻底地撬开了这个裂缝，这个年轻的、总处在变动中的国家很快就接受了一些变化，藏在阴影最深处的非人种族们往前迈了一步……

从那时起直到今天，他们缓慢地前进着，如今他们终于站到阳光下，姑且解决了“我是谁”的问题，紧跟着就要面对下一个问题：“我是谁？我们是谁？”

这个问题的答案史蒂夫在找寻，托尼也在找寻，各自辗转一年之后他们重又回到了原点，然后——然后史蒂夫觉得他常上的那个论坛里某位不具名的网友发表的意见非常对，他们就像一对在情趣用品店狭路相逢的父子，虽然这事儿并不影响父子感情，但不说话尴尬，说话也尴尬，谁先说话谁就会陷入难以脱身的尴尬深渊。

史蒂夫觉得这个意见其实非常具有指导作用，至少这令他终于痛下决心，明确了“我不入地狱谁入地狱”的思想，凭借着作为半个非人种族努力学习各族特征的丰富经验，说时迟那时快地拦在了墙壁上的通行法阵前，他深知那层胶带只是个花架子，对付这类法阵还是要用最原始的方法解决。

看着史蒂夫手中的铲子和铲子上被连着墙皮一起铲下来的通行法阵，托尼不得不服，他在这一年间速成出来的魅魔法术实在是经不起这种降维打击，他对着魔法粉末和墙皮一起长眠的垃圾桶默哀了片刻，然后告知史蒂夫：“你再这样我就要跳窗逃跑了。”

史蒂夫亲切地举起铲子，就好像托尼是一道在锅中等待他料理的菜——无论何时何地，史蒂夫认真起来的样子总是会提醒托尼，他的疏离感并不是来自于艺术家的多愁善感，而是来自于那个他至今也没能彻底逃离的战场。

那剂血清给了史蒂夫力量，也给他的生活带来了天翻地覆的改变，他从此跨过了某条无形的界线，人类视他为危险的异类，非人种族同样视他为危险的异类。

值得欣慰的是在长久的迷茫和逃离之后，他总算找到了属于自己的生存方式，所以这会儿才能在一间人类式的住所里举着一把明晃晃的、沾了点墙皮的铲子质问他的魅魔前男友。

“你跑什么？”

作为一个饱受非议的公众人物，托尼深知在面对一个你不太想回答的问题时最好的解决方法就是迅速地把水搅浑，他不动声色地抓住史蒂夫的手腕把铲子挪开，无辜地眨巴着眼睛：“我怕你非礼我。”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，轻松地挣脱开托尼原本就握得不紧的手指，把铲子也扔到了垃圾桶里，然后他揪着托尼的领子把他按到了墙上，用让人怀疑他是不是忽然狼人血脉沸腾兽性大发想咬人的气势吻了下去。

但是，史蒂夫在魅魔用天赋和经验接管主导权之前就结束了这个看似气势汹汹的吻，他舔着嘴唇评价道：“挺合理的理由，毕竟我听说我对你余情未了。”

托尼极力想要表现得比刚才更无辜：“有这事儿？”

“大概有吧，我也是网上看到的。”

托尼的眼神四处乱飘，绕着史蒂夫的轮廓那么一通溜达，就是不肯正眼看史蒂夫。

但可能确实没人在顽固这方面胜过史蒂夫，最后他还是不得不看，且是不得不和史蒂夫四目相对，不得不结束兜圈子切入正题：“既然你真的对我余情未了，那为什么不第一时间扑上来和我打个复合炮？”

史蒂夫瞪着他。就在托尼的求生欲渐渐冒头，觉得为了生命安全还是收回这句话比较好的时候，史蒂夫的视线却向下滑了过去。

“什么？认真的？真要非礼我？你能不能轻点这条裤子我挺喜欢的！”

当然，托尼的态度在大约三秒钟之后就来了个急转弯——去他妈的裤子——酣畅淋漓的复合炮之后，他靠在床上幽幽地叹气：“我也是魅魔，怎么你和我一起睡觉的时候就不做春梦呢？”

正享受余韵的史蒂夫懒得搭理他，他自问自答道：“哦，对，你对这些应该也是免疫的。”

“记得就好。”

浪潮渐渐退去，史蒂夫慢慢地呼出了一口气，托尼知道这是可以收个尾谈正事儿的时候了，但他得确认一下。

他伸手勾了勾史蒂夫的下巴：“亲一个？”

史蒂夫白了他一眼，于是托尼乐滋滋地在他唇角亲了一口，拉过床边那件和他的裤子一样遭到了粗暴对待的上衣，在口袋里摸索着。

“怎么？四次元口袋？”作为一个资历还不深的漫画家，史蒂夫最近正认真钻研阅读各类优秀漫画和改编动画，后遗症就是一口拦不住的塑料日语，刚才和托尼在床上互相非礼的时候还冒出来一句“斯国一内”，吓得托尼直问他能不能再来两句，摩多摩多。

“差不多吧。”托尼从里面拎出来一个皱巴巴的记事本，“这一年多来我想了很多，其中最多的就是……”

“我？”史蒂夫自然且流畅地接道。

托尼在原地愣了好几秒才反应过来，骂道：“咱们不是要谈正事儿了吗？”

“不穿衣服谈？”

“我们都这个关系了，穿不穿衣服谈事儿有多大区别？”托尼哗啦啦地翻动着记事本，“我是想说我这一年来想得最多的就是我该做什么和我能做什么，你看，这是最初的想法，几乎全是豪言壮语。”

史蒂夫扫了一眼纸上歪歪扭扭的字迹，大概能猜到托尼是在一些不太适宜人类居住的地方写的笔记，无视周围那些杂乱的咒文和符号记录，就能够辨认出被托尼反复涂抹的一句话：“如果魅魔不能够定义我或者其他任意一个魅魔，那就让我来定义魅魔？”

史蒂夫叹息着：“看来你过了相当精彩又相当漫长的一年。”

托尼不置可否，把笔记本翻到了下一页，下一页上只有一个单词：“时间。”

“抱歉？”

“后来我放弃了最初的那种想法，因为我代替不了时间，我创造不出时间。让一个……不，不止一个，让许许多多常年被污名化或者边缘化的种族完成自我认同，这个课题需要成百上千年。”提到这个时间尺度时托尼哽住了，不得不艰难地吞咽了一下，“不是我一个人的，是所有人——所有需要补上这一课的人的成百上千年。嗯……我衷心希望不会真的需要五千年那么久，不过即使真的需要那么久，我们也可以把火种传下去，一步步地走完这条路。”

他抓住了史蒂夫的手，露出了史蒂夫一向无法抵御的那种眼神。为此，超级士兵甚至怀疑过这就是魅魔的血脉天赋起了作用，是他血清的小小漏洞——不过没人的时候他倒也愿意承认他就是单纯地为之倾倒。

“史蒂夫，我依然没有完全认清身为魅魔的那个自我，但我不会放弃寻找那个属于我和未来的答案，陪在我身边好吗？”

对于这仿若求婚的话语，史蒂夫的回答是这样的：“这么感人的话你说之前就不能把衣服穿上吗？”

“我穿衣服之前一定要先去发个帖子让网友们都听听你这说的是不是人话。”

“我可以不说人话的，你想听哪族语言？”

【尾声】  
主题：史塔克居然是魅魔，真是震撼我妈一整年……  
1L  
要说的都在标题里了。

2L  
什么情况？？？哪个史塔克？？？

3L  
来不及解释了快自己打开电视看新闻，没有电视手机也行，没有手机你现在冲出门去到街上随便拉个人问问八成也能知道……

4L  
不用麻烦了，现在点进论坛非人生物版已经能看见新闻链接被置顶了  
简单来说→“我，托尼·史塔克，魅魔，之所以最近才发现是因为返祖现象，我开这个发布会顺便还科普下返祖现象。哦顺便还出个柜，这我男朋友，美国队长——你们以为他是编的是吧？其实他是真的！”

5L  
我现在正处于需要震撼的事实太多以至于不知道先震撼哪个的情况  
要不，轮流震撼？


End file.
